Call Your Girlfriend
by ClaryElena
Summary: Songfic! Based off the song Call Your Girlfriend, i dont know if this is any good or not, but please read!


_**Call Your Girlfriend-Lennon and Maisy cover. (Song by Robyn)**_

_Call your girlfriend, I think it's time you talked  
Give your reasons, say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new_

"You need to talk to her, Jace." Clary told him. He couldn't keep leading her on. He didn't love her, he never did.

"I know, Clary, I know. I understand that I need to tell Kaelie that we're over, that you're the one I want to be with, because after I met you, I just knew it was different."

"Just call her."

_Tell her not to get upset,  
Second guessing everything you said and done  
And when she gets upset tell her  
How you never meant to hurt no one_

"Kaelie," Jace breathed into the phone.

"_Jace, what is it, you sound upset_." Kaelie spoke, worry hinting in her voice.

"Please, don't be mad at me, but I'm so sorry Kaelie, what we had was good, and I thought it was going to last longer, but, I'm so sorry." Jace whispered into the phone. Clary sat watching him from across the table. She reached out her hand, and he took it, taking comfort in the warm feeling of her hand in his. Clary smiled sadly at him.

"_What are you talking about Jace_."

"Kaelie, I— I'm breaking up with you."

"_Please, Jace, please, don't do this_." Kaelie had started crying, he could hear it. Jace gripped Clary's hand tighter. He'd never had to do this before. The girls he was with before Clary, they usually just knew, knew that he was a player, but Kaelie, because he had been with her longer than most, Kaelie thought she was different, and maybe at one point Jace thought she was too. That is until, he met Clary.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kaelie, I'm sorry," Jace closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to do this.

_And tell her that the only way her heart will mend  
Is when she learns to love again  
But it won't make sense right now  
Cause you're still her friend and that you let her down easy_

"_It's her, isn't it? The red head you came into Taki's with. She's the reason you're doing this_."

"I think, that it would be best, if you moved on." Although he felt bad, Jace was not about to let Kaelie bring Clary into this, even if she was the reason. "You'll get better then. Find someone new, who can actually love you."

"_So am I just supposed to forget you then? Forget everything?_" Jace could hear the anger creeping into her voice, but she had a right to be angry.

"We're going to see each other still. Every time I'm at Taki's. We can't avoid each other forever, I'll still be there for you. And I know, that doesn't sound right, but I'm trying to make this easier for the both of us. Maybe if we just went back to being friends, it would help you get over me."

_Call your girlfriend, I think it's time you talked (time you talked)  
Give your reasons, (ohhh) say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new_

Jace opened his eyes to see Clary looking at him. She quietly mouthed, "It's okay."

"We wouldn't have gone anywhere Kaelie, we were slipping away from each other anyways, it's for the best."

"_No, that's what you think. Don't I get a say in this. Or is the only person that matters to you __**her**__?_"

Jace shook his head. He was getting nowhere, he needed to end this now.

_And tell her when I give you something  
That you never even knew you missed  
Don't even try and explain  
How it's so different when we kiss_

"She makes me feel something Kaelie."

"Oh, and what's that? I don't get it Jace, what's so different about her!" Kaelie had started shouting into the phone now, just loud enough for Clary to hear the last bit of her sentence.

"I can't, I can't explain it, but it's something with her, that makes me feel different, I don't know how to say this to you. I can't tell you, you know I never talk about how I feel. So understand when I say this, she's different, I'm different, I can't explain how, but she's better for me."

_And tell her that the only way her heart will mend  
Is when she learns to love again  
But it won't make sense right now  
Cause you're still her friend and that you let her down easy_

"How do you expect me to just move on?"

"I told you," now Jace was starting to get angry. Kaelie was aggravating him. She wasn't listening! She never listened. She never hears anything except things that don't matter, she doesn't absorb anything anyone says. "To move on, you need to find someone else. I know it will be hard, and I'm sorry for that, and I'll do whatever I can to help you, but I'm sorry Kaelie, we're over."

"_I don't understand_." Kaelie whispered.

"This was the easiest way to do this." Jace sighed, and Clary moved around the table to sit by him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and Jace leaned into her warmth. She could always make everything better. That's what was different about her.

"_For me Jace, or for you_?"

Jace kissed Clary's forehead and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was his angel, and he was hers. No one but them could understand the love they shared, and they couldn't explain it to anyone, not even themselves. They needed to start their lives together, with no one holding them back. So when Jace finally spoke those last words, he knew that it was.

"For the both of us."

_**Hey everyone, so I recently found this song, and decided to do a songfic off of it. As for my other stories, right now, they are on hiatus. Please go read the author's note on there for more information. Thank you,**_

_**ClaryElena**_


End file.
